Sasuke Has a Little Double
by hinataheir
Summary: An experament gone wrong, now Sasuke and Hinata must take care of a little 5 year old Sasuke, who thinks there his 'mommy' and 'daddy'. Cute SasukeXHinata fic.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto! The chapters are are mini,

Sasuke: just turned 17, Naruto draged his ass back to Konoha. Hinata:16:the same why she looks after the time skip just like Sasuke! Little Sasuke:5 the way he looks right before Itachi killed the clan.

**chapter: one**

"Step right there Sasuke"

Tsunade pointed to a spot in the room, he went. It had only been one week here in konoha and he already wanted to leave, but Sasuke couldn't. He didn't feel very good standing infront of a little hole in the wall that showed the girls bathroom.

"You might want to close your eyes" Just then a bright light appeard under Tsunades hand, to late, Sasuke's eyes wonderd over the bright light. Big mistake.

"Carp! Thats-"

"Sasuke I told you not to look!"

"... so? Nobody listens to old people anyway" They glared at each other, not noticing the little blushing figure that came out of the bright light.

"U-um, what h-happend?"Both Tsunade's and Sasuke's eyes shot at the little blue haired boy who stared at them.

"... is that-!?"..._me..?_.. Sasuke's eyes widend as the figure ran to him. Tsunade knew axactly what was going on... since Sasuke looked at the bright light it didn't turn him into a little kid, it brought the little Sasuke here!

"Whats going on..?"

"DADDY!" Little Sasuke ran to him and hugged him, leaving the real one confused as he stared down at 'it'.

"Aw, how cute, he thinks your his dwady"Tsunade mocked him. Sasuke just glared at her.

"Shut-up"Just when he was going to say somthing, the door bursted open , Hinata came in .

"Ts-tsunade-s-sama! A-a-are y-you ok?"

**End**

Can somone think of a jappanies name at the end of little Sasukes name? Like Hinata-chan, but thats for girls. And please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto!Thank you reveiws!

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Um, w-who-"

Hinata was cut off by Sasuke who glared on chibi Sasuke. "He's... me from.. "

Tsunade smiled at Hinata's entrance, who looked confused."He thinks, Swasuke whis dwady"

"Agh, shut-up, beside I never thought my own sefl would think I am my own father!"

Chibi Sasuke' eyes were glood on Hinata. She, noticed this walked over to the cute little Sasuke, not minding the real one who stared at her as she did this. Sasuke stared blankly , she didn't seem to be one of his fan girl. But she was so pretty, he thought she was one of his fan girls. Wait, what was he thinking?

"W-why, helo t-there," Hinata's words were so soft and gentle over both little and real Sasuke's ears.

"How stu-""

"What do you mean Okassan?(I'm not sure if I spelled that right)" chibi Sasukes voice was so full of happieness.

"Oh, more cuter he thinks Hinata-san is his mother. Thats so cute!"

"H-huh? I'm s-sorry young o-one, I'm-" The real Sasuke tch, she even studder. Tsunade thought of a plan, what if both Hinata and Sasuke could pretend to be his parents while she found a posion? The plan seemed fun to watch.

"Listen you two! I got a mission for you!"

Both Hinata and real Sasuke turned there heads to her, KNOWING this was bad. "Does it have to do with 'it'?" Sasuke pointed to chibi Sasuke who hugged Hinata, not carring what they were talking about at all, much less paying attention.

"Yes it does, Hinata , Sasuke! You two will have to take care of 'your son'"

Hinata blushed, Sasuke scolded Tsunade, knowing what she was thinking, ... it wasn't good.

**END**

. Oh yea, Sasuke sure will have dirty thoughts about Hinata to. Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto!

**chapter three**

In the end Sasuke and Hinata ended up doing the mission. Now they were walking to Sasuke's mansion, the lights of the streets made it easy to find. Chibi Sasuke was walking in between them.

"S-sasuke, u-um I'll need t-to get some stuff f-from my r-room," Sasuke sighed, woman, they couldn't stay away from there house with out needing somthing.

"You can get tomarrow" his words were like needles, frightening Hinata, she knew he was a missing nin and very dangrous, he was very cold too. Just then, chibi Sasuke yanked on Hinata's sleeve.

"Okassan?" his voice was like a little bell against Hinata's ears, she stopped and nelt down to meet face to face with him, smiling as real Sasuke stared back at them.

"Yes, young one?" the little Sasuke hugged her, making Hinata blush.

"Could, you carrie me, please?" there was a moment of sillent before Hinata smiled again. The instant he fell into her arms he fell asleep like a little baby, putting his head on her shoulder. Hinata blushed , it got worse when the real Sasuke glanced before walking off, soon following.

"S-sasuke-s-san, y-y-" Sasuke put on the most uncaring face he could give."-you l-looked v-very cute w-when you w-were... young" seeing himself little again brang back lots of memories.

Every once in a while he would glance at her. He might be able get along with her.

_...meet the club its going down meet in the crib its go!- -_ what the hell?-_huh? oh sup homedog! its me, you self!-_... ok, what the hell are you doing here?- _uh, oh yea i'm your fairy god mother!-_but... your a guy,-_um, damnit! thats not what I came here for! don't you think this chick is hot?-_hey do change th-!_hot man stinging hot! look at those big ass breast-_leave me alone! im not a perv! Hey lets sing that song!-_... lets sing!-_yea...-_meet me in the club, its going down, meet me in crib its going down, _

**chapter end**

No Tsunade isn't going to kill Sasuke, I would love to slap Sasuke too. Yea, if you ever thought about it, there are lots of fic with kids from the futer but not mine! Reveiw please! Sorry for spelling errors I had to do this stoy and another one at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

. I don't own Naruto!

**chapter: four**

"Wow, S-sasuke, y-your house i-it's so, b-big!" Hinata stared in aw at the Uchiha mansion, it looked rather big. Sasuke grunted as her voice flow into his ears. Chibi Sasuke was still asleep in Hinata's arms. They walked up to the doors and went in, the inside was evn more pretty in Hinata's eyes, it was like its own little world.

"Well, were here, since its already dark we should put him to sleep,"

Hinata nodded before following him into halls and passing doors, before making a turn. Hinata gasped, the room had everything a little **boy** could ever want, barbie covers, unicorns on each of the pink dressers, with purple floor!

"Er, sorry, that was my room when I was four,"

Sasuke blushed before closing the door to that room.

He then opend the room to the next door, it was a little darker, and there in the middle of the room was a nice king sized bed, for chibi Sasuke. Hinata went over and laid chibi Sasuke there, not to wake him up. She stepped back, looking at him sleep was entertaining. Then she did somthing that suprised Sasuke who was still standing by the door.

She kissed him on the forhead. Chibi Sasuke mumbled in his sleep as she did so. It was sillent.

"I'll show you to your room, follow me,"

Hinata blushed when she remembered he was still there, following him to another side of the mansion, into a larger room then the others. It was more brighter, with about the same size bed. Sasuke turned to Hinata.

"You can sleep here, it was my mothers room before...she died, feel free to wair her clothing in the mean time, I'll be over there if you need anything,"

He closed the door behind himself, leaving her in the room, to stare in aw. He sighed, it took alot out of him not to blush when Hinata kissed the little him, he could almost feel her touch on his forhead even now. ..._chika chika BOOM BOOM!..._oh great it's you-_i saw that! you were about to blush your ass off!_ Sasuke sighed this was going to be one while.

**chapter end**

How was that? Sorry about Sasukes bedroom being girly, I'm just like that, can't help but put somthing stupid in the middle of a romantic part. I'll try to make it as cute as I can ok? All man, yeah we sure do like giving Hinata big boobs, you almost made me spill my drink when you said that.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto. I'M BACK!! And just for you guys who have stuck with me, I'm going to make this chapter alittle longer.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Okassan, okassan! Wake-up!"

The sound of an inoucent angel awakend the sleepy Hinata. She looked around, then at the small child on the bed, who smiled brightly as she did so. The sun beaming through the windows lightend the room to no end. Before she could do anything chibi-Sasuke hugged her as tightly as he could, almost afraid of losing her. She noticed this and spoke up.

"What is wrong young one?"

He looked up at her before laying his head on her chest while she hugged him back.

"I had a nightmare, when I woke up I came to sleep with you, cuase I was scared"

His soft cries made Hinata get off the bed and pick him up as high as she could. Smiling she laid a kiss on his forhead and walked out the room. As they passed a long hallway with glass walls, they spotted a figure sparing in the sunlight. They stopped, noticing it was Sasuke, chibi-Sasuke did somthing that suprised both adults, he transported himself from the hallway to Sasuke, with ease.

Sasuke stared with disbelife as the young one ran up to him, while Hinata went to find an exit.

"Tousan! Tousan! Tousan!!! Are you training?! Can I train too?!"

He grunted at the loud noise the boy made, but was rather busy finding out HOW his seven year old self could do such a justu... amazing... Locked in a trance Sasuke didn't notice Hinata walk near him.

"H-hello Sasuke-sama.. good-morning"

She waved lightly at him, as he did too. Chibi-Sasuke smiled, for getting what he said about the training. He grabed both Sasuke and Hinata's hands and dragged them out of the coumpound... somehow.

"W-were are you taking u-us young o-one?"

Followed by Sasuke.

"Let's go to the park!!!! Please..."

Without giving his 'momy and daddy' a chance to say anything they ran off to the park.

At The Park

Sasuke sat on a bench, watching Hinata and his youger self play on the swings. Laughing, smiling, and _playing._ It made him want smile and frown at the same time. Just then he heard a voice in his head. _wow looks you got some compatition there-_WTF? not you!-_ man, your getting punked out by your own self!gaaay-_what do you mean!-_i know you saw him sleeping in her room... eh?-_he just had a-_how do YOU know... they could be up to somthing...-_... your right! I got to punk this kid out!!!-_yea! Show him who the woman around here is!-_yea the woma- hey shut up!!!

After a long fight with himself Sasuke got up and walked away to the north. Yelling-

"TO HOT TOPIC!!!!!"

"S-Sasuke! Where are you going?"

Hinata yelled out to him, while the little Sasuke ran off to play with other little kids.

"I'm going to hot topic! Your not going to stop me! For I am BATFAG!"

All of a sudden Sasuke took of his cloths to reavile a bat fag costume. With one word he flow off. Hinata looked back at him.

"But Hot topic is over there"

She pointed to the mall... which was about two feet away from her. Sasuke walked glumily backwards into the mall. Cursing him self and chibi-Sasuke...

**END OF CHAPTER**

I'm so sorry for not updating on any of my stories... You can flame me if you want... Reveiw please!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto, Sorry for not updating, i feel sad so here is the next chapter!

**Chapter six**

The sun settled over the horizon, as two shadows one mid size and one young, walked through the streets. Sighning at the every long day, Hinata held onto chibi-Sasukes hand. She could here all the mumbles of the people around them, who wouldn't? They looked like a normal mother and son, the thing was that that 'mother' was the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Chibi-Sasuke noticed this and began to make silent cries, while clinging onto Hinata's hand.

"Okaasan, i'm scared... can we go home i'm tired"

Hinata looked down at him remembering her home at the compound. "O-oh no! I-i forgot to get some cloths f-from father!" she looked down at chibi-Sasuke, who was fritened at her sudden outburst. "Sasuke-sa- .. do-" looking at the childs face she smiled "-you wish to see... your grand... d-dad?"

At The Compound

"Hinata-sama, where have you been?" The sharp cold sound of Neji made both Hinata and chibi-Sasuke turn to stare at the doorway they just entered.

"Neji- Neji-neesan, u-um i c-came to .. get some cloths t-to stay at..." not wanting to say any more she hid chibi-Sasuke behind her, not wanting Neji to hurt the little baby, _her_ little baby, as he would call it. "Sasuke's " the look on his face more then words could say, he was speachless so somone from a distance spoke for him.

"Is that so... Sasuke?" Hashi... three seconds passed silence came over them "Neji, drug her!"

With one second Hinata's eyesight turned black, the young inouccent sound of " Okaasan...!" came before she fell to the ground... silent cries came in her sleep. (I feel so gulty... )

With Sasuke

The house was silent, shadows got bigger, almost creeping towards the bed , Hinata's bed. Two eyes stared at the perfectly made sheets, they showed no emotion in the outside, but inside was diffrent. "Were could she be..." his thoughts raced uncertain of what to do .. yet again "why do I care?" a simple picture of Hinata and his younger self came to mind, but he was missing. Why? He felt gulty and alone without Hinata there at the house, _their_ house. He couldn't take it, bursting open the doors he ran out of the house, the shadows of the night dissaperd as he fled the rooftops, in search of her and his young self.

In An Unkown Room

Hinata held on tighter to the young figure in her arms, crying sliently on chibi-Sasuke's face, afraid of what might happened if she closed her eyes. She was trapped inside of the compound with Neji watching close by. "Help somone..." her eyesite got smaller ontil it was pitch black "... _Sasuke..."_

**End Of Chapter**

Yay, I feel so happy if finished another chapter! I wonder why so many people find this stoy good? Reveiw please! Tell me what you think!Don't worry this story isn't close to ending...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! did ya miss me? better have... na i'm kidding. heres the next chapter!

**Chapter seven**

The sun's blue rays of light came seaking into the well lit room. White eyes hung low to the side staring at the bed, a feeling of hopeless thoughts came to mind. "Sasuke... chan?" the silent respond made Hinata's eyes snap open, looking around despratly she noticed a big change in setting. "S-Sasuke-chan! Were are-" her cries were silenced by the figure standing by the side of the neatly made bed. Strange, the bed in her room was tearstained and rinkled, but this one was clean, must have been a new pair.

"Okassan, I-i'm scared! I don't w-wanna be here anymore!" the look on the young boys face made Hinata embrace him in a hug, feeling the sudden urge to cry. "I want Tousan..."

Just then, the door creeked open the figure slowly walking in to there suprise it was... "SASUKE!"

"Hn, hey..." so many questions rose from both Hinata and chibi-Sasuke, who openly ran up to him. The younger boy jumped into his arms crying to no end, leaving Sasuke rather shocked.

"W-whats going on? I th-thought-" both males stared at Hinata, who in return shakingly sobed "- y-you forgot about... us!" with tears in her eyes she ran up to him wanting to give him a hug. Sasuke turned, feeling embarassed when two arms rapped around his waist. To Hinata's suprise he laid his hands on her waist, it looked so romantic with chib-Sasuke right in between! Aw..

After realizing the situation, all the questions began ringing into his ears again. "Hinata, long stoy short, I.. I kinda.. took you back" a questioning look came from the female's face, just then after looking around, she noticed many diffrent things about the room.

"It's Okassan's room!" chib-Sasuke jumped, excited he ran out the room leaving the two adults in the room.

Hinata looked down before realizing Sasuke's hands were still on her waist, she was about to speak when he beat her to it. "Hinata, I'm not.. good at this type of things so please here me out..." the look on her face signaled to keep going " I thought I didn't want anything to do with my past, but you made.. me realized just how happy I was. And well-"

"Go on, Sasuke I'm listening"

" Will you stay with me and mysel- and _our _.. son?" these words nearly gave Hinata a heart-attach, without a second word she nodded with excitment. A feeling of fluffyness came from the backround. ".. please?"

**chapter end**

OMFG!!! Did anyone other then me feel flufyness and a heartwarming feel when they read that? I know you all are wondering how the hell did Sasuke do all that? yea I'll try to explane latterz! Reveiw plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke has alittle double

Yes I no 'wtf' havnt upded in wats seems to be a year.. but yea. havnt wrote a single chapter for any of my fics, so my bad:(

CHAPTER: 10

It seemed like forever, but was only a minute when Sasuke let her go. Alowing her to sit back down. Blushin even harder Hinata managed to say (without studdering, yay) "So, um, how exactly DID you , .. get me back?" Sasuke glanced at her in suprise,realizin she didnt studder.

"Um, well, ..." Sasuke looked away, before counitnueing-

FLASHBACK

_The door crashed open, to show a very pissed Sasuke, Neji glared, ready to attach. Hashi glanced at the Uchiha, before signaling Neji to stop. :What is it that you want, Uchiha!" Sasuke glared at him, he said his last name like it was a disgrace. Steppin forward he got into attach mood, ready to take on anything to get Hinata back. Gettin his Sharingan ready, he hissed._

_"I want Hinata,-" he was interuppted by Neji's laugh._

_"Really? Why would we ever let her go with you? Uchiha!" before he could say another sentence, Hashi (who was quite the whole time) glared at Neji. who stepped back,. "W-what is it, Hashi-sama?" he looked just as cofused as Sasuke. _

_"Uchiha, please, we wish to make an agreement,-" Neji stared at his master in dispalef, Sasuke soften at his words, after noticeing he had both younger males attention, Hashi countinued. "-well give you Hinata... BUT you must promise us one thing" pointing his finger at Sasuke, Neji couldnt belive his ears, how could the head of the Hyuuga clan, let one of its heirs go? It was a long silence, before Sasuke even blinked, suprised he wasnt goin to have to fight._

_"What is it?-"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Okassan, Tousan! Hurry!! some ones at the door!" The two heard Sasuke-chan's yell from the hallway. Which made Hinata jump, Sasuke winced at the window, already knowing who it was. He walked out the door, Hinata soon following, wondering who it could possibly be. Sasuke-chan jumped into Hinata's arms as they reached the door. Sasuke amidiatly opend it, to see Neji. Both the konoichi and the child shreeked at this, stepping away.

"Good morening, Hinata'san and Sasuke-san" Hinata was supprised at his tone of gentalness, it almost frienghtend her. "Tsunade would like to see the three of you in two hours on the DOT"

"For what? W-whats going on? Sasuke... do you k-know somthing I dont?" Neji stared at her, knowing VERY well what was going on. After realizing no one was speaking her spoke up once again.

"Sasuke-san, YOU are responsible for telling hinata whats going on... Ja Ne (w/e)" with that he disapered, leaving a shocked Hinata, an anoyed Sasuke (who by the time closed the door) anand a scared Sasuke-chan

"Okassan? whats going on?" Hinata looked at the young figure before glanceing back at Sasuke. Expecting an answer from him. After noticeing this, he sighed, and spoke up.

"Um, theres no easy way to put this...-" she countineud to stare expecting EVERYTHING"-um, well you know how I was saying.. they made me promise something, in order to get you back?" Hinata nodded, telling him to couniue at the same time"-um well, they made me, or rather asked me to..." he looked at her, and the little fugure in her arms, before blushing again. Noticeing he wasnt goin to talk without so persuation, Hinata spoke up.

"What is it?"

"um well-" he was cut short, by an excited Sasuke-chan, who pointed a shacky finger at him.

"I KNOW I KNOW!!" after noticeing he had both Teens attention, he countiued, clearing his breath. "I THINK HE WANTS TO SAY... he wants to MARRY YOU!" he jumoed up, before staring at Sasuke, to approve it. Hinata blushed at this.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was suprised... his little self.. got it right on the DOT. "How-how did you... KNOW??" noticeing he was right, Sasuke-chan hugged him, screaming out 'yay'.

"WHAT!!" Hinata stared in dispalef.

END OF CHAPTER.

I kbnow, its been forever, butw/e hope you like and reveiw!! i always love those! but idk wen ill write another chapter, maybe in like a year.. JKJK but i dont know.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody,

As you may have realized I haven't updated this story in a very long time, and for those whom had this story on alert I apologize to let you know that this is not a new chapter. The purpose of this is to inform you that I have decided to rewrite this story, with the same solid plot, and make it new one. If you are interested in it, then look over my profile, I have the first chapter up.

The chapters will not be so short

There will be more detail

There will be less OCC

There will be a steady incline to Sasuke's and Hinata's love, whereas this one rushed through everything.

There will also be more mature content. So be aware.

I thought of making this story slightly separate with a different quick ending, but for the meantime, it's at a standstill.

Good day all :)


End file.
